Get Me Out of Here
by lithiumxx
Summary: Alagaesia is a Part of a Very Big World! An Inheritance and KKM crossover! Yuri gets summoned, only he lands far away from his own kingdom! And now, Islanzadí, the Queen to the Elves, asks for the Maou's support and strength... Can he help Eragon?


This is my first crossover for the public to see... O.O  
**A/N: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle; Christopher Paolini does. I don't own KKM either, Tomo Takabayashi does – with illustrator Temari Matsumoto. I thank you sensei-tachi!!**

_This might be a very crazy crossover but.. hehehe :P_

_**Alagaesia is a Part of a Very Big World!**_

An Inheritance and Kyou Kara Maou Crossover Fanfiction

Chapter 1: **SUMMONS**_  
by lithiumxdyz_

The Great Demon Kingdom had just attained its' peace when King Yuri, otherwise known as the Maou, had just defeated himself... or rather his predecessor, the first demon king aka the Great One. He knew that after the whole ordeal, he could finally live his life... both of them. He could finally control the portal between the two worlds, but if someone wishes from Shin Makoku to see their precious king, Yuri will receive signs.

and so...

Our story progresses as Shibuya, Yuri of class 2-5 just hit a homerun. Baseball will always be one of his passions, besides maybe being the Maou and the son of his ever lovable mother. The pitcher sighed, ever since Yuri went back to having regular school days, the home-run-hitter never failed to hit the home-run. Therefore, Yuri made the team with their new buchou's thoughts of _When did he start to hit home-runs like that?_. Yuri was free from the oppression his _previous_ team captain made.

The moon's presence was already seen as the sky turned to twilight-orange. Kenji just dismissed his team, proud that their training paid off – even though it was only a friendly practice match, the tally had shown their improvement... maybe not quite possible from the previous buchou's stereo-typical judgment of Yuri. Kenji smiled as he pat Yuri on the back, muttering "Good game," before shaking the hand of the opponent's buchou.

Yuri semi-shivered as the water from the faucet cooled his face down to his back. He drank from his water bottle and sighed. He was bored, so to say. The Demon Tribe – his other family – haven't summoned him yet... thus the lack of activity. Even with the baseball teams' matches, he still wasn't as tired as he was with the _Great Demon Kingdom_. Shrugging his thoughts temporarily, he felt for his cellphone – his brother gave it to him and as a gift from Bob as well – and went to check for any messages, missed calls or voice messages. He didn't notice the translation earplugs the Lady Anissina gave to him (from when Wolfram and the others came to Earth). He dismissed the thing as some bulk that he forgot to remove.

When Yuri saw that there was none, but a message of "Your dad and I are going to Osaka for a date!" from his mom, he tucked away his phone and sighed yet again. _I'll have to cook my dinner for tonight I guess._ He concluded, because his brother was busy having instruction in Switzerland. He put the gadget atop of the faucet wall.

He stared at the water in front of him. It was filled so that he could wash his towel. _What if?_ He started to think. _Nah..._ But the water that only went calm when he turned of the faucet started swirling. _Well, bad timing of place, but I'd want to see why someone would want to see me..._ he smiled and touched the water with his right hand. He then felt the familiar sensation of being drowned.

When Yuri opened his eyes, and sniffed expecting the familiar atmosphere of his Kingdom to be prominent, he was mistaken. The first thing that he noticed was the air, _It certainly doesn't feel like Shin Makoku._ He sat up and looked around. He was amazed at how tranquil everything appeared. Even so he couldn't help but think of the What ifs that were starting to form in his head. As a joke he heard once from a movie, 'The Wizard of OZ', he said outloud in Japanese, "Toto, we certainly are not in Kansas anymore"

* * *

Oromis and Glaedr were sort of thinking strategy when they both felt a new presence. The being who just confirmed their presence with speaking in an unknown language. Oromis walked away as Glaedr just stared at his rider's slightly limping back knowingly.

Oromis knew that the figure was not aware of his presence and therefore, he was determined not to scare the figure off. The first thing the sage noticed was the _strange?_ no. the _different_ clothes that the young human lad was clad in. The black haired boy wore a plain white sleeveless shirt and pants that were striped vertically. The second thing he noticed were the features of the boy. He was a boy, no doubt – his face looked mature yet young. His eyes were slightly slanted than Oromis'. And his hair was short, messy and wet – from being in the pond.

The boy was muttering incessantly words which the elf can not understand. Though when he touched the boy's mind, he was surprised that the only thought he could get were his emotions. The boy was curious, worried, anxious, and afraid at the same time. Oromis shared this with Glaedr who in response told him that the boy was not classified as a human for him. _What in the world of Alaga__ë__sia is he then?_

* * *

Yuri was surprised when he felt someone _in _his mind. Even though his advisers thought him how to block his mind back then, he didn't expect someone try to invade his space. He said, "Doko ni ore mo?" He felt lost. He then saw a figure from a clearing to his north. The figure was unmistakably limping. When the figure was near enough, Yuri could only describe their appearance as _beautiful_. He looked like Günter's brother, though the man before him clearly had an aura of wisdom. He tried speaking to him in the Ancient Demon Language, and cautiously, just in case the man _was_ his guardian's relative. "Who are you? Oh, sorry, it's impolite to know a stranger without introducing one's self first. I'm Shibuya Yuri, from the Great Demon Kingdom."

The man looked surprised for a moment before replying in the same tongue, answering the Maou's question, "I am the Mourning Sage, and the Cripple who is whole, but most people I know call me Oromis"

"Do you know Lord Günter, by chance?"

Oromis approached 'Yuri' with caution – as if he were an unknown Dragon Rider. _He knows how to talk in the Ancient Language!_ His thoughts screamed – though he felt as if hi dragon partner knew something he didn't. He did not know what to make of it. Where did he come from?

"You look like you're not from here." Oromis skeptically stated, instead of answering his question, making Yuri show uncertainty in his exotic features.

"Where is here, exactly?" Yuri asked, but not unkindly.

"Here lies my hut. Here is where the elves dwell. Here is where - you did not know where you are?" Oromis asked, receiving a shake of the head from the 'Demon King'. It was impossible to infiltrate Du Weldenvarden without encountering a ward. And here lies a peculiar stranger, who doesn't even know where he is? Or maybe those rumors about people getting insane from fighting the wards... but still, this one is sure of who he was. "Very well, you are in the Guarding Forest, Yuri. Answer me this; Who is Lord Günter?"

(O.O)"Judging by the fact that you asked me who Günter is, you don't know him - Matte yoo! _Du Weldenvarden?_ I don't remember a place like that in the Great Demon Kingdom! I certainly am lost." And Yuri explained, with a sweatdrop. The cripple ignored the big sweat behind Yuri's head and thought of the only thing that he can do at that point, and so he requested through Vanir's consciousness to seek for Islanzadí's counsel.

* * *

Islanzadí sat in her high chair, wondering what was happening now in Surda. She dispatched her spellweaver troop three days ago, just a moment before Eragon and Saphira left. She knew that even if they are elves on fours, it would still cost them time to cross the Hadarac desert. She started thinking of her daughter and what might have become of her fate. _No, Shadeslayer will protect her, but it would not hurt if someone else helps..._ she thought in the ancient language, not aware of the magic behind her words. She was roused from her thoughts when the doors opened to their receiving hall.

Vanir put his index and middle fingertips against his mouth and knelt before his queen. As soon as Islanzadí finished their custom greeting, Vanir spoke as thus, "My queen, Oromis discovered _someone_ on the pool of his backyard, and asked for your immediate audience." the urgency of Vanir's baritone and the truth of the ancient language made the elegant and once composed queen be _curious_. She nodded and thanked him for the information. After she talked with the other noble houses, she went on the way towards Oromis' hut.

"Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal there's terrible news!" Günter panted, "King Yuri has been kidnapped!" and then he began resolving into tears.

"Oh no!" Wolfram exclaimed, feeling anger for his wife – _The wimp's become careless! AGAIN!_

"Calm down" Gwendal said.

"Explain further, Günter" Conrad requested, and so Günter began the tale of him wanting to see his beloved king once again, but how at the same time somewhere else requested his mighty presence. He explained how Ulrike told him of the accident and the great spirits' mistake.

"I think we should follow King Yuri just in case..." the unfinished suggestion had different endings in one's mind – though the same concern: Yuri's safety.

* * *

After Oromis sent the message, he offered dry clothes, Yuri thanked him and asked if he had a towel. What a towel was, the cripple did not know, and declined having it. Oromis instead brought Yuri inside his hut. Yuri was amazed by the simple hut's properties. A painting _that moves_ here and a mountain of scrolls in a corner. There was also a shelf stacked full with title that Yuri found bizarre but interesting.

"So, again, let's start with a simple question," Oromis began as Yuri settled himself on a chair in front of a small table, "How did you arrive in _my_ backyard?"

"Etto, ja..." Yuri scratched his head and began storytelling. He only told him of how he knew someone summoned him as he saw from the faucets.

"Summoned?" Oromis asked,

"Anno, usually it would be Günter or any of my empire who would just want to see me. The thing that confuses me is that you look like a relative of him, demo, you don't know who he is." He let out a dry chuckle, "It's my mistake though, but I still don't know how to find my way back to the Great Demon Kingdom from here. I don't even know that a place would feel this peaceful."

"Demons have a kingdom?" Oromis questioned, it had been almost two lifetimes that he had been this full of questions. Yuri stared at him thinking, _What world am I in?_ Nonetheless, Yuri told of his accounts of the Demon Tribe and what else there was to tell. He mentioned that he was royalty, though not the rank.

* * *

Islanzadí greeted Glaedr and asked for Oromis. The dragon nodded to the sought-out's hut. The queen found Oromis tending to a young _human?_ boy. This was an urgent subject indeed. No mere human can access Du Weldenvarden undetected. How did someone looking a frail as that boy pass? Had their wards become so brittle? She watched as Oromis excused himself from the boy. The cripple walked towards her looking dismayed and confused. It was an expression seldom seen on the wise and old Rider's face.

* * *

When the Mourning Sage left Yuri alone, he felt another being brush his mind. The being was strong and Yuri knew that it was better to let the being reach his mind – since it _seemed_ to not be of the dark – and so not to strain himself too much. When he lowered his barriers for that being, their thought surprised him.

_I greet thee well met, Your Majesty, the Demon King._ It sounded like a voice wise beyond centuries, and it had a rich and gentle tone about it. Yuri smiled, at least someone who knew who he is has good intentions. He tried to recall where he had heard of a voice with a touch like this... DRAGONS!

_Well met, indeed. I have not met you personally, fair dragon, we have dragons in my kingdom too... though they are heading towards extinction, but not like here, _Yuri noted with a sad tone. _They lived in a valley where they were protected from egg hunters._ Yuri thought, recalling a certain dragon back home.

The dragon seemed pleased by the news, _I think I would have liked being in your kingdom, Great One. I am called Glaedr and my Oromis is my Rider._

This left many questions for Yuri, for he too was not knowledgable about Riders and of the reason why he was called Great One again – it was the title of the Original King, afterall. The animated conversation left Yuri well informed about the dragons, and that he was indeed in a different land which was called Alagaesia. _Sounds familiar..._ Yuri thought, but did not concentrate on the train of thought.

* * *

Islanzadí and Oromis both touched their mouths with their right index and middle fingers. Oromis started, "May good fortune rule over you,"

Islanzadí followed, "Peace live in your heart,"

"And the stars watch over you," Oromis finished, letting his hand lay limp on his side.

"What urgency did you bring me to? Who's in your hut?" Islanzadí asked.

Oromis said in a hushed voice – so that only the queen may hear – about what happened so far. He concluded it with, "Maybe someone did summon him wrongly... That is what I want you to confirm."

"What about Glaedr's thoughts?" the queen inquired,

"He thinks that he is not human, which from his story telling might lead him to become a Demon..." Oromis said and began walking towards Yuri.

* * *

Yuri mentally nodded at the dragon who asked if he could give information to his rider about their conversation. _Just break it to him gently though, _Yuri last thought with a mental wink, making Glaedr chuckle. _Oromis is coming with a rather Junoesque woman._ Glaedr asked what Junoesque meant and Yuri answered, _Queenly & wise stature._

_That must be Queen Islanzadí_. The dragon mentally confirmed.

_Alright, well... I'll ask her for directions while you relay on Oromis then._

_As you wish, King Yuri._

Oromis and Islanzadí sat themselves down, while Yuri waited for Oromis' introduction. "Yuri, this is Islanzadí-Drottingu, queen of the elves. Islanzadí, this is Yuri."

"I am honored to meet you, your highness." Yuri said, offering a hand.

"Well met, Yuri-" and she took the proffered hand and shook it once before letting it go.

"Excuse me, Glaedr calls me." Oromis said, looking back at his guests. The queen nodded, wanting to have a personal talk with Yuri. Oromis left the two in search for Glaedr.

Islanzadí faced Yuri, scrutinizing him under her blue-green orbs. Yuri waited for the queen to break the silence... he did not have to wait long.

"Oromis told me what has happened so far, and I would be glad to help you find your way back. I would have you know though, no one ever reached Ellesmera like the way you did before. And I would like to know more about how you encountered this journey, Oromis said a mouthful about the Demon Kingdom? I'm curious about it." Islanzadí said. Yuri sighed, because storytelling had become tiring now, but nevertheless started on the tale. During the sharing, Islanzadí displayed mixed emotions – but none were to be considered negative.

* * *

Islanzadí went to a hall somewhere in the back of her home. She pondered about Yuri's situation for a long time in her chair. The boy declared himself as part of the Demon Tribe, what's more to it is that he seemed trapped and can't return to his world when he tried. Islanzadí haven't encountered this problem before – in all of her lifetime. Maud came from her back and stared at her for a while before talking.

"You've met the demon king, haven't you?" the Dream Dancer said, more of a statement than a question.

The queen stared at Maud questionably, "Demon king?" the only one she met recently was Yuri, he was a king?

"Yes, the Great Demon King of the Great Demon Kingdom. He recently defeated the Great One, but still didn't have enough trust from the other countries."

"Other countries?" Islanzadí said with uncertainty. She knew that there existed many more lands beyond their current reach, but this was the first time the werecat said it.

"Other countries." the Watcher smiled, baring her fangs. "Yuri is a very great king, and is adored by many of the other Demon Tribe, but he can't go home for now. You should ask him for help."

The elf thought about the mouthful that the werecat said. It was first in a long time that the werecat explained things like these... it must not have been a joke either. "What help?" Islanzadí tested, she knew what kind of help she wanted right now, but wanted to ask the werecat if it's the right decision and thought. Maud's smirk confirmed it.

* * *

"Where is Yuri trapped again?" Wolfram asked Conrad for the 1521884th time in their first day of travel. He had been vomiting every twenty or thirty minutes that they were at sea – it was an improvement.

Currently, the eldest of the brothers, Lord von Voltaire was left in their kingdom to do the paperwork and may be solve other local problems. Lord Günter wanted to come rescue his precious king from the evil elves, but upon Conrad's insistence that he be left to _assist_ Gwendal in political problems. _Of course, it meant that if no one's around to be Anissina's guinea pig, it would have been Gwendal, and thus not being able to do the paper work_ – but how would Conrad say that?

Conrad sighed for the 1521880th time, the first time he answered the question was without the word 'again' in Wolfram's sentence, and it irritated him after 3 times more – therefore the minus 4 sighs. "He's in a land called Alagaësia – distant even from Cimoron and Shin Makoku." After thinking upon how his little brother seemed to have vomitted more than what his stomach could handle, he added "We'll be there in a month and a half."

o - Wolfie's face, before puking again.

"We'll have stopovers of course, don't worry Wolf! Right, Yozak?" Conrad patted Wolfram's back, before turning to Yozak who was steering the ship.

"Hai, Conrad-sama. Considering the favorable weather the spirits bestowed on us, and the upgrades Lady Anissina made on the ship, our first stopover will be in small Cimoron – just in three days, to load up on food. then we'll travel north of west to the Great Heruceres Mountains, two weeks after. Two weeks after that, we'll be in Big Claurion, and then a week after that we'll be in the Geneva Islands – there'll be a series of stopovers there as well. After that we'll be asking for directions to Alagaësia, which should be two weeks' worth of sailing." the homo explained their route. The only response from Wolfram was a 'Bleurgh!'

_Better be thankful for this Yuri!_ He thought before preparing for another wave of sour-bitter-sweet-spicy from his throat.

* * *

Islanzadí asked Yuri, from her conversation with the werecat, help against Urû'baen. Yuri always wanted to help – based from his ethics – so he decided to be the Juror of evil once again. Oromis questioned this, even from what Glaedr explained about Yuri. The elf queen asked if Yuri can prove his worth – as the Maou, he declined, and said that it wasn't the right time. Vanir also questioned who the non-elf guest of Oromis was, and what right he had to be praised even by their queen and challenged him into a duel. Yuri declined a second time, and so Vanir began to question even the authenticity of Yuri's manhood – this made Yuri mad and said, "In my kingdom, the custom was if you want to challenge a noble, it would be through dinner." Vanir looked at him quizically, "Fine then, we'll settle this, dinner time."

Of course Vanir, interpreted Yuri's statement differently, as per they had different beliefs. At dinner time, Vanir waited for the _gracious and mighty_ king's presence. Yuri settled himself across Vanir and waited for Islanzadí's signal to start. Almost throughout dinner, Vanir emitted a very angry aura – he never took his eyes off Yuri, except when he needed to look at his dinner. He thought that it would have been an eating contest, but the king didn't tell him what to do yet. The silence that was supposed to have been from the two of them only grew as the other happy elves were engrossed by the impatient air. Vanir broke it, "Well? How would I challenge you?" he asked Yuri.

"Drop your knife on the ground, and if I pick it up, it would mean that I accept." Yuri instructed. Vanir shoved his knife from the table, it landed on Yuri's side. Yuri raised an eyebrow, before picking it up. "And so be it."

* * *

Ellesméra was a major elf city, one that many would suspect to be bright everywhere at night. That was not the case for the battlefield of the city though. And it was where Vanir decided to hold their fight. Vanir would've thought that it was his opponent's handicap to be a _human_ – as he had not accepted him being a demon yet. Yuri looked around his surroundings. It would've looked like a well kept lawn in the morning, but as of now the moon only shone on him and his opponent's face. There was a small crowd who were curious about Yuri that formed in a big enough oval. Yuri borrowed a training sword, as well did Vanir. _A shame that Morgif isn't here..._ They both shielded it – Vanir was surprised about how Yuri knew how to do it.

"So, maybe a handshake?" Yuri friendly offered, holding out his hand. Though by portion of a sec, he felt Vanir's sword move and so he blocked it with his. "Hayai! Is that how you're going to play?" He lunged forward quickly – but it wasn't quick enough for the elf. He swung his sword like a bat, but it was in vain. It seemed that every thing he did was for naught. He can't land a blow on the elf! He acknolwedged that he was weak, but it was prominent all the while for the elf that he was below weak.

"You're slow!" Vanir mocked before using his free hand and muttered, "_Thrysta_!" It was a one-sided match then, in the elf's favor. He smirked and thrust his sword to the left, causing Yuri to block and parry. Vanir was reading Yuri clearly. He overestimated him. He thought that maybe the _demon king_ would be better than the _dragon rider_. "This is useless! My opinion of you now went even lower!" he chuckled, "If this are how demons are, you are no match for my race!"

Yuri, scathed and pained, stood up, his voice was deepening and becoming richer, "I can stand you for insulting me, but do not talk that way about my kingdom!"

Vanir and the other spectators were shocked and amazed. Yuri's black hair grew a great length – just below his shoulders, and he looked more mature. The sky where stars are usually seen is now covered by dark clouds, every second, there was lightning striking behind the clouds.

"You let your pride cloud your judgment to who had the greater need and power, but now it's my time to punish you! I WILL DESTROY YOU! Let justice be done!" As he said that, thunder and lightning clashed, and from there, four water dragons appeared and they shot themselves towards Vanir. Of course, Yuri never did kill anyone, as before – this wasn't an exception. He just let Vanir lose a lot of air as he semi-drowned. After the Maou had done that, he released water dragons. The elf breathed a long breath before vehemently coughing as he received air.

Yuri went back to his human form. He was anguished because of what he had done, and pained because of his previous blows. He looked coldly at Vanir, although there was pity hidden behind his black irises, _If only you contained your pride and trusted in me_.

"This duel _is_ done." Yuri declared, his voice didn't quiver, before walking away from the crowd, then towards Tialdarí Hall.

After that night, the elves either became scared of Yuri or treated him with more respect. Vanir, although still mad at him from that match, started calling him Yuri-könungr. Oromis was not there, but heard about their duel in one of his meditations – he believed Glaedr then, and was happy of the fact that there were other dragons living, only in a different kingdom. It came to pass when Islanzadí wanted Yuri to go to where Eragon was, in Surda – at least that is where the Varden are.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolfram was glad to not be by the saline water air. They arrived just moments ago in the port of Small Cimoron – it recovered by that time. Conrad decided not to waste time, and so he, together with Yozak, and a few of their guards followed their Lord to restock heavily. Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, with his two personal lady guards walked towards Lady Gisella which was away from the ports. At the end of their fourth day, they have stocked up and was ready to go.

Yes! I have finished a long 4300+ word chapter!

Translations:

_Doko ni ore mo?_ - Where am I? _(Jap.)_  
_Hayai! - _Fast or Rapid_ (Jap.)  
Könungr –_ king (AL)_  
Thrysta – _Thrust or compress (AL)

Next chapter maybe next month... This chapter had been written bit by bit! XD  
Meh.. I don't like this story's title that much, but I don't know what else to call it by. TT  
Note that I'm currently reading Brisingr.

Forgive me for being _OOC_ in some parts... but hello?! Hahaha... Please let me know if you like it, or if you don't just keep your thoughts to yourself. :P  
Questions? Other comments? You can pm me! Thanks for reading!

**LithiumxDyz**


End file.
